catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Staff Nominations
The Requests for Adminship and Requests for Rollback page ('''Often abbrivated '''RfA's (Adminship) '''or '''RfR's (Rollback)) is used for users to request a position on the administrative team. Users (as the name implies) may request the flags, or self-nominate. New administrators are often needed as the community at the Cats of the Clans Wiki expands. They also may be needed to take the place of formerly active administrators who no longer contribute to the wiki. Requests are generally closed two weeks after the nomination, and are decided. However, if the nominator or nominee chooses to withdraw the nomination or the nominee declines, it may be closed immediately. Thanks to Satsujin for creating this page, and Nightshine to making the voting templates. Conditions for Request #Must have over 1,000 edits #Must have had either a Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat (In any clan, Including the Tribe and BloodClan; Current or Past) #Not have a record of severe rule breaking and/or multiple bans #Must be an active user #Must have 2 Admin Votes in either Support/Oppose to Approve/Decline #Must have 6 or Over Rollback/Normal User Votes in either Support/Oppose to Approve/Decline *Keep your cool. RfAs have been known to host some nasty flame wars. If another user disagrees with you and gives you trouble, just keep your cool and don't fight back. That may sound "cowardly", but if you fight back, you could receive a block, and/or make the flame war escalate. *'New users can't vote'. Sorry, but that's the way it is. Someone can easily make a bunch of dummy accounts, all vote for their friend to be an admin, and unfairly turn the tide of the vote. For this reason, new users cannot vote for the possibility of being a sockpuppet. Anyone trying to use sockpuppets will be blocked. New Users must have over 300 edits to vote. *'Be descriptive'. Though you don't have to, it's a lot easier for a discussion if you say why you're voting what you're voting. If you just say " Support — Example 06:24, 27 March 2011 (UTC)", you're not really saying why the candidate should be an admin, and your vote may be excluded and strikethroughed. It's not just for supports, but for all votes. *'No Self-Support'. Nominators may only support the nominee if they are not one-in-the-same. Glossary for vote titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - a supporting vote **'Weak Support' - A positive vote, but the voter has not ruled out oppose. *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. **'Neutral leaning towards Support' - A neutral vote, but closer to support than oppose. **'Neutral leaning towards Oppose' - A neutral vote, but closer to oppose than support. *'Pending' - Vote not yet decided; essentially the same as neutral. *'Oppose' - an opposing vote **'Weak Oppose' - A negative vote, but the voter has not ruled out support. *'Not yet' - A negative vote saying that the nominee has not been around long enough, but would be admin material if they had been around for a longer time. *'Comment' - A comment. ** **: - a comment made in response to another comment can simply be indented. *'Question' - A sort of comment that asks a question. (Ex. What would you do with your tools?) ---- To Support, type: To Oppose, type: To Comment type: To state you are Neutral, simply type: Nominations for Adminship Hawkfire User Request yet to be made... Second :Hawkey - Hawkey's had her rights taken and given back! I mean, she should be an admin! She was one of the first users here, she works very hard and is just a blast to roleplay with! Skystar 23:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting : Oppose — Not admin status, Echo. Rollabck. I vote for rollback, but not admins. We have plenty as it is. Hawk deserves rollback because --- *She is active. *She has had a deputy. *Over 300 edits. *Extremely devoted and helpful. :User:Icestorm123/Sig 23:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting I am sorry, Hawk, but I do not believe you should have admin status. You had it in the past and it was taken away because you left the wiki - multiple times. I agree with Ice's below vote. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 00:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Satsu ^^ -ナナシVampire Kit 22:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments/Questions Birdpaw User Request Yet to be made. Second: :Birdpaw has gained much knowledge and experience since she first joined. She is very patient with new users, and is very helpful; she's also been contributing to the wiki a lot more recently. With one admin gone, and one not very active anymore, I think we could use the help, and Birdpaw is the first user who comes to my mind. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting : [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Voting N. O. '我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 22:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. If anyone should be made Admin, it should be some like Satsu, who has been here from the start, not some random newbie. -ナナシVampire Kit 22:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) She's very good with newer users, and is very supportive of the wiki and active :) Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw was not a random choice, and she is ''not new...she's been a member since July 14th [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) And you've been around from the start as well, right Darkcloud? Yeah I don't think so. I might not be around much anymore, but I know from several sites when someone deserves a position, and Birdpaw does for sure. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!]] 16:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, she was a nice person when i met her, but i don't fully know her and i'm not sure if she has a leader/deputy/MC/MCA..If i'm wrong, forgive me Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Comments/Questions Nominations for Rollback FirePelt User Request yet to be made... Second Satsu - I would like to nominate Satsu for rollback status. She is extremely helpful and active on the IRC channel, and comes up with brilliant ideas. She has been around for quite some time now. Satsu qualifies in all the conditions above, and I believe she'll make a great rollback, and perhaps admin someday. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting I agree, Hawkey. She deserves it and has been with us for a very long time, helping out with pages and editing. She deserves this (she used to roleplay Firestar, so...yeah) User:Icestorm123/Sig 00:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm simply not sure. I agree with what has been stated above, she is active, helpful, and her edit count has shot up in the past few days or so. However, her attitude is simply horrendous. I'm not saying that it gets in the way of her being a good friend, it's true that she's loyal and gives good advice when you need it. But where new users are concerned she doesn't seem to want to help them, much less be nice to them. It is because of this reason I remain neutral. Should her attitude improve I would make this full support, but until then my vote will remain like so. [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Voting She's active, has been around a long time, and is helpful on IRC. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!]] 19:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) - I'm not really sure... I don't disagree and I don't agree. I mean, Satsu hardly updates anypages but Gaara's. '''Skystar 00:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : I don't believe which page you edit matters, as long as you have a (semi) large edit count, and that you are active. Often times I don't have many character articles to edit, seeing as I really only RP them when they are needed. Also - Gaara is my main RP character, and therefore requires information to be added daily. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 21:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would be good for Satsu to be a rollback- seeing as how I am practilly not even on even more.... she would definatly be a better rollback then me... ha-ha. :) -ナナシVampire Kit 21:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Also - I would like to remind people to do a format like this when voting/commenting on a vote, a tab in using the above buttons, (the 11th one). Thanks~ 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 21:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Comments/Questions Removing Rollback Darkcloud Request As much as I loved having the honor of being made rollback, I was only made rollback because of Blue leaving. If the community wishes for me to become a rollback again, I would prefer it be done via this process of voting, not spur of the moment. -ナナシVampire Kit 22:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Second Darkcloud - I am sorry, Darkcloud, and I mean nothing by this. I believe Darkcloud should have her rollback status revoked. She is not active/has wiki blocked on her computer, and we need active rollbacks on this wiki. Currently, we only have Echo, and me being nominated for RfR. Also, I haven't really seen any rollback edits coming from Darkcloud. Her having the status is pointless at the moment, but when she returns she might be nominated again. I see that fact that she is a friend - but, we cannot let status's with people conflict our choice. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 21:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) --Nightshine 03:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) 22:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Voting - Sorry Dark! Skystar 21:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 03:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments/Questions Minor question- Do these- Neutral leaning towards Support or Neutral leaning towards Oppose count as opposing or supporting? If i was being an idiot and not reading that sentecence declaring it does/not count, i hurrying through and didnt read though. Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 09:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, neutral can simply mean that you aren't decided; you would be fine with either support or opposition [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Signatures